Extincion Incompleta
by bilboelxwyz
Summary: Si no fueras el ultimo de tu familia que harias?, si los que saben que no eres el ultimo te lo ocultan que les harias? y si fuera muy parecido a ti que harias?


Extinción incompleta

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son obra del señor Masashi Kishimoto. Los nombres (personas o lugares) que no reconozcan de la serie son inventados por un servidor. Nota esta historia no es solo de acción tambien tiene humor.

Todo esto empieza en un pequeño poblado llamado Tzian, cerca del país del Bosque, el equipo Taka liderado por Sasuke, tenian rodeado a un ANBU malherido procedente de la aldea de la hoja...

Me dirás a que has venido y luego morirás! – Karin

Nunca grupo de traidores! Mi misión es matar a su lider y llevar el cadáver a mi aldea – ANBU

Bien no nos dejas otra opción, Suigetsu rebánale el cuello! – Karin

Basta! esperen, a mi se me hace muy sospechoso que solo envíen a un ANBU a cazarme, en especial a uno tan débil, algo debe ocultar y se como sacarle la información – Sasuke e inmediato realiza varias posiciones de manos

Aaaahhh! – ANBU retorciéndose con dolor

Que le estas haciendo Sasuke? – Suigetsu

Que no ves esta aplicando una técnica para entrar en la mente de este sujeto – Karin

Ya perdón señorita sabelotodo! – Suigetsu

Esta bien, hablare, pero detente, veras si soy un ANBU, pero yo trabajo directamente para Danzou, no quería que te acercaras a esta aldea pequeña ya que aquí hay algo que tu nunca debes ver, cof – ANBU escupiendo sangre

Dime que es?! – Sasuke

No importa, si lo digo moriré a causa de un jutsu de mi maestro y si no lo digo muero en tus manos, el secreto es que tu no eres el ultimo, aghh! – ANBU

En eso una flecha con llamas atraviesa al ANBU que muere calcinado...

Alerta hay alguien más aquí! - Jūgo

Tú lo has dicho – Voz maligna

Revélate, para poder matarte – Sasuke

Me temo que no, solo te diré que o te vas del pueblo sin rasguños o yo sacare 4 ataúdes con ustedes adentro! – Voz

Formación de combate, ahora! – Karin

Pero a pesar de estar alertas, no se veía nadie, el pueblito estaba devastado por la lucha anterior con el ANBU, los aldeanos algunos muertos y otros heridos pero ningún chakra extraño se podía sentir...

Deben estar bromeando si creen que me atacaran, yo soy conocido por ser hijo de la oscuridad nadie puede verme tan fácilmente – Voz

Eso es lo que tú dices, Amaterasu! – Sasuke que de inmediato provoca un incendio en el pueblo

Dinos que es lo que tú y tu colega ocultan, que es eso de que Sasuke no es el último – Suigetsu

Solo diré que es la siguiente arma de mi amo Danzou! – Voz, en eso de una de las casas salen relámpagos purpuras en contra de Taka

Cuidado! – Jūgo esquivando el ataque

Es en esa casa, ahí debe estar – Suigetsu corriendo en dirección a la casa

Pero se activa una trampa que arroja cientos de kunais en el aire, uno de ello roza el hombro de Jūgo...

Se largaran, o quieren que dure mas el juego – Voz

No, hasta que me digas eso del arma de ese despreciable de Danzou – Sasuke

Veras no puedo, contarte ahora seria como ver un regalo antes de abrirlo, además no serian tan divertido, verdad? – Voz

Sal de donde estés cobarde – Karin

Y porque si me estoy divirtiendo como un niño – Voz

En eso Sasuke se enfurece y despierta su sello maldito y con su Chidori Senbon, empieza a destrozar lo que queda de la aldea.

Que esperan, ataquen tambien si queremos derrotarlo primero hay que herirlo – Sasuke

Todos atacaron al mismo tiempo, la destrucción duro 4 horas, mientras buscaban en los escombros, hasta que encontraron un cadáver de otro ANBU pero este tenía el atuendo todo negro...

Anda habla y dinos quien eres – Sasuke

Jejeje, si buscan esa voz, se fue antes de la masacre, yo soy un subordinado, les diré el secreto o parte de el, lo que Uchiha no podía ver es a un miembro de su clan que vive a dos pueblos de aquí en un valle llamado Nak Ti – ANBU herido

Otro Uchiha, como es imposible – Sasuke

Si, así dijeron del Internet pero mira las maravillas que hace, Jejeje, veras Danzou engaño a dos Uchihas heridos para salir de tu vieja aldea y venir a ese lugar, por lo que se criaron a un hijo allí y murieron por órdenes de Danzou, lo que nos da a otro Uchiha vivo en esa aldea – ANBU

Pero porque no quieren que sepa de esto, si lo que dices es cierto ese Uchiha es familiar mío – Sasuke

Si, lo es, pero si se llegaba saber la existencia de uno más de los tuyos las aldeas enemigas lo intentarían obtener para llegar al poder Uchiha, poder que mi amo Danzou desea para su propio beneficio; nos entrenaron para custodiar ese lugar y a esa criatura, pero para evitar hablar de mas nos coloco un sello kamikaze y que creen cayeron tontos – ANBU agonizando

En eso en ninja explota arrasando con los escombros y dejando un gran cráter en el lugar, pero dejando a Taka con algunos rasguños...

Con que en Nak Ti hay otro como yo, será mejor ir a averiguar, no creen? – Sasuke con una leve sonrisa quizá esperanza?

Que bien tal ves tomemos vacaciones en ese valle dicen que es genial – Suigetsu

A que te refieres acaso ya has estado hay? – Karin

No en los escombros vi un folleto quemado que decía que ese lugar es una especie de oasis paradisiaco, que se me hace que es mejor que Cancún – Suigetsu

Ya cállate, y ni me menciones la playa que to odio broncearme – Karin

Basta los dos parecen niños de kínder, vamos a ese lugar o playa a buscar a ese Uchiha – Sasuke

Claro soy una niña pero tu eres un sexy profesor Sasuke – Pensamiento de Karin

To be continued...

Que le pasara a nuestro grupo de héroes o antihéroes?


End file.
